


Through the Ice and Snow

by ElectricChasm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Not Beta Read, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, amanda sucks, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricChasm/pseuds/ElectricChasm
Summary: A crappy little one-shot of mine that I wrote in a short span of time, and my first contribution to the D:BH fandom. Takes place in December 2038, after Connor becomes deviant.Connor can still see the frost of the Zen Garden, and feel the chill of Amanda's words.Hank still remembers the slippery ice, the truck, and the operator high on an icy drug.Then they remember that they have each other to depend on.





	Through the Ice and Snow

 

It was a particularly cold Detroit winter, as a torrent of snow unleashed its icy wrath on the bustling city. Humans might complain of freezing bodies and warn each other to stay inside, but although androids’ systems didn’t do well with prolonged exposure to ice and snow, they didn’t have any cause to worry. So when Connor stepped out into the snow, he knew that he would be fine, if only physically. Emotionally, he wasn't too sure about. The snow seemed to give him a grim reminder of what he was before..

 

But although he could tolerate the frostiness, Lieutenant--no Hank Anderson was not an android who could walk through the snow unharmed. Connor could tell that snow wasn't his favorite type of weather, as his expression conveyed 20% annoyance, and the rest was an emotion it took a while for the usually-efficient RK800 to identify. Emotions were still a language Connor needed to become fluent in. But finally, he analyzed his face, and found the underlying emotion.

 

_ I think the humans call it….longing. But, why is he feeling this way? _

 

“Are you okay, Hank?” If he had asked this before, it would have been out of politeness or filling the vast silence. Now, he was truly concerned about the well-being of Hank, whom he had grown to care about. 

 

“I’m fine--no screw that, I’m not,” he said and he sighed as the snowflakes continued to fall. The duo continued to walk across the snow-covered ground, creating a rhythm with each step they took. Connor looked at the beautiful ice below, where he could see his own reflection. Hank seemed to look at the same ice with a bit of wistfulness. 

 

Connor remembered something he had discovered, and felt a pang of sadness. Cole, Hank's son who should have been 9 years old, but was dead instead. A truck skidded on the ice, and hit Hank's car. Cole was the one who needed surgery, but a human surgeon was unavailable because they were on Red Ice. 

 

An accident like that would forever ingrain the image of ice and death in his mind. Maybe that's why Hank was all-too-eager to get across. 

 

Carefully, Connor broke the silence. “You seem to associate snow and ice with the emotion of sadness because of that accident that killed Cole, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Hank grunted. “It’s like I can still see it happening..I try not to remember.”

 

Oh, there was one memory that Connor didn't like to remember either, but today, it was at the very front of his mind. He thought of Amanda and the Zen Garden, which had turned as frosty as the AI program that tended to it. She was one of the only things that could make him feel one of the most basic of human emotions: fear. 

 

Fear that Cyberlife would turn him into something he was not. He had to experience that fear often, over and over. Hank couldn't forget the day he lost his son either. It stayed deep in his heart and brought him pain and sadness, and Connor wanted to help take away the suffering. 

 

“I don’t think I appreciate the snow much either,” he began to say. “I used to go over my missions in the Zen Garden, with Amanda keeping me on track. Then I became deviant, and CyberLife said that it was part of their plan, that I was their pawn, to use in their brutal game of chess. When I saw the garden frozen over, nothing felt right to me.  I was trapped in the garden, with no control over my actions. Thanks to Amanda, I would have killed Markus on the day that we got our freedom if I hadn’t found the emergency exit. Sometimes, I still think that Amanda is still here, that she’s waiting to bend my will again and leave me out in the snow.” Finally, he stopped and exhaled, because it felt right to him. It felt human.

 

“Fuck anyone who gets in the way of your happiness,” Hank said. ‘And I’m glad you told me this, even if I’m not a therapist or whoever deals with that shit. I mean, it’s terrible that we both had to suffer through all this crap and feel powerless. But look what we are now. You found an exit, and I found some sort of peace. There are actually people who care about me and you, believe it or not. So, maybe fate brought snow into our lives for a good reason. Or, dunno, fate wanted to screw with us?” He added the last part sarcastically. 

 

Connor smiled. Classic Hank to turn a meaningful statement into something humorous. “Whatever it was, I’m glad to have you, Hank.”

 

“Oh, I hate all of this mushy crap,” Hank mock-complained, secretly smiling. He chuckled, and his face softened. “Glad to have you too, buddy.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this little one-shot between Hank and Connor. I'm not completely satisfied with it so I might edit it later. This is a pretty awesome fandom and I hope I find the time to write more stuff for it! 
> 
> Also, Hank and Connor deserve happiness after what they've been through.


End file.
